Application acceleration may increasingly be offered as a service. As a result, an organization may not need to purchase, deploy, and/or maintain expensive infrastructure (e.g., compression appliances, decompression equipment, etc.) at each head office and at each branch office to accelerate private applications and secure data. For example, the organization may not need to purchase expensive and proprietary hardware and/or software solutions that perform functions such as load balancing, compression, de-compression, and/or packet routing. In addition, the organization may not need purchase expensive Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) services from bandwidth providers.
However, a provider of application acceleration as a service may encounter great challenges in billing customers having multiple geographically distributed entities. The number of these entities may be in the tens of thousands. In such environments, complexities of billing might involve billing customers across different aspects of the acceleration service (e.g., time zone, geography, bandwidth usage) and across different criteria (e.g., volume, traffic). Massive computing power may be required to determine billing in such instances, and significant resources may need to be expended in facilitating the billing process of application acceleration as a service. Therefore, efficiency may be reduced and complexity in billing processes may constrain the growth of the provider of application acceleration services.